1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer processing systems, and more specifically, to flip-flop circuits for multi-threading processing systems.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to have the capability to run a logic built-in self-test (LBIST) or provide other functionality on a processor without interrupting normal operation from the perspective of a user. As processors with the capability to execute multiple threads are developed, switching between threads is often relatively time-consuming. For example, trying to run LBIST with one or more other threads on a processor may cause unacceptable delays or interruptions in normal, functional operation during the switch.